


Dragon Rage: Adara's New Purpose

by Major Mario (MajorMario)



Category: Dragon Rage (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, F/M, Gangbang, Impregnation, Mindbreak, Oral, Orcs, Rape, Sprite, Vaginal, aphrodisiac, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMario/pseuds/Major%20Mario
Summary: After Cael fails to rescue Adara from Galthran's clutches, the vile monk decides to punish the rebellious sprite by putting her to work servicing orcs.[ A commissioned piece ]
Kudos: 14





	Dragon Rage: Adara's New Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> \- By MajorMario as a commission.  
> \- Want to commission something from me? Check here => https://www.deviantart.com/majormario/journal/OPEN-Major-Mario-s-Writing-Commissions-845408867

Once the furious wingbeats and frustrated roars of the dragon Cael finally faded away, the orcish crew of a lone cargo ship breathed a sigh of relief. The other three ships weren’t as lucky. They were sluggish in the water, heavily laden with cargo, and thus were lambs to the slaughter. However, Cael failed to catch the fourth galleon, let alone realize that there was another altogether. If he had, he might have been more tenacious in his search for his ally, but by that time the ship and its crew were already long gone.

The mastermind behind all of this cackled with glee, for this harrowing escape was made so much sweeter thanks to the stellar betrayal just before. Galthran Etruk, an orc monk with magical abilities far beyond the common rabble, had schemed and waited for so long from his imprisonment. The patsy in his scheming, Cael Cyndar was no longer of any concern. If anything, having the dragon wreaking havoc around the ruins of his prison would keep the  bureaucracy distracted long enough for Galthran to put his next play into motion. He could now savor his freedom, get to know the pawns he would undoubtedly use and, even better, torment the trophy in his possession.

“Laugh all you want, Galthran,” came the hiss from an ivory-haired sprite. “Cael will come, and you’ll regret-”

“Nonsense! Surely you’ve noticed the peace that’s settled in, Adara. Your dimwitted dragon has been outplayed, and you’ve been forgotten.”

Though short, squat and unassuming at first glance, Galthran radiated power and prestige. He rubbed his green hands and took a moment to appreciate the crates and barrels stuffed with potent zeenium stacked about the cargo hold before gazing towards the chittering, unruly sprite confined to a barred crate in the center. Adara was nobody special to Galthran; just some green-eyed, white-haired floozy in a plush, pint-sized package. Granted, the sprite had been instrumental in Galthran’s ploys as she served as Cael’s advisor and trusted ally, but now her usefulness was at an end.

“Don’t you dare stare at me. I won’t lift a finger to help you as a slave.”

“You say that as if you would be of any practical use as a slave! Sprites like you are physically inept compared to humans and elves,” Galthran reassured with a shake of his head and a sneer. “Sure, you could argue that your size is a strength, and I’d be inclined to agree. Your kind could get into plenty of hard-to-reach places, but that right there is a double-edged sword. Mischievous little curs like you would be more a hindrance than a help, no matter how subjugated you are.”

“What are you saying, Galthran?” Realization soon dawned upon Adara. She clasped the bars of her cage and gave them a shake for emphasis. “H-hey! You wouldn’t!”

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t be so cruel. Who do you think I am? That gluttonous lout General Mandek?” Galthran laughed at the idea. “To be honest, the sprite emancipation wouldn’t go over too well with the bureaucracy or the common rabble. Despite your many, many flaws, your kind is far more amusing than any other subjugated race.”

“Let me out of this cage and I’ll show you just how amusing I can be.”

“Well, aren’t you a saucy little tart? Thank you for giving me such a juicy idea, Adara!”

Galthran turned away and whistled to a passing guard to bring him over.

“Boy, bring me this ship’s helmsman, captain, navigator and-”

“We ain’t got a navigator, and the captai-”

“Just bring me your superiors,” Galthran snapped in exasperation.

The guard, droll as he was, nodded and strode off to do as he was asked. The old wood creaked over the sound of gentle water, yet soon there would be plenty of turmoil to make a whirlpool look tame by comparison. In due time three orcs stepped into the cargo hold, all of whom were as massive and imposing as any other of their kind. Adara gulped and couldn’t help but flinch away at their presence, for confined to a cage and subject to their mercy was a far cry away from being perched atop a dragon and picking the green-skinned brutes off one by one like ants.

“I don’t know what you’re playing at, but if you think you can scare me, you’ll soon be disappointed,” Adara remarked with a brave smile and a folding of her arms across her chest.

“My dear friends,” Galthran exclaimed, his arms wide to receive the three orcs before him. “You have my thanks for ferrying me away from that damned beast. It certainly was a stressful thing, no? Well, I don’t intend to show my gratitude with mere thanks, so… Might I offer you something more tangible?”

The gathered orcs gave the old, conniving monk varying looks of confusion and incredulity, but Galthran was undeterred. He turned back to Adara, reached for a pouch on his sagging hip and pulled out a chipped amethyst. Whether through some subtle incantation or inherent magical ability, Galthran flexed his power and bathed the amethyst in an eerie, dark and crimson glow. He then crushed it in his gnarled hand and, with the energy pooling around, he flung the gem dust into Adara’s cage. She was far too small to avoid any of the essence, and so with a gasp, she drew up her arms to brace herself.

The sprite’s body began to glow with that same crimson hue as what took hold of the amethyst, but there would be no turning into dust for her. Instead, Adara felt uneasy, her bones and muscles tingled and her head grew heavy before her body grew. Her prison disappeared around her and allowed more room to grow while the orcs around cooed with wonder. Three feet, four, five… In the span of a few seconds Adara was looking at Galthran, or more specifically, looking down at him from five feet six inches (or 1.65m)!

For a brief moment Adara had the urge to bash Galthran’s head; she was bigger than him now, and surely more powerful as a result. Alas, the other orcs around her were still larger and far stronger. To make matters worse, the sudden growth had done a number on Adara’s senses. She couldn’t fly away with how dizzy she felt! It would take her time to get accustomed to her new body, so to speak.

And what a body she had! Whereas most sprites and fairies were small, unassuming and childlike, Adara was pale-skinned with a comely face and the form of a woman in her prime. She had full, plush breasts that were contained in a tight, dark navy leotard that, while it had scaled up with her new size, it seemed tighter and more uncomfortable than ever. Already it was riding up her ass something fierce, though that painted a pretty picture of her hips and round buttocks. Finally, her arms and legs were decorated with long gloves and knee boots, respectively.

“Aha! My spell worked!” Galthran sneered once again and gestured to the human-sized sprite in front of him. “I assure you, Adara, that this spell is indeed permanent. It will take time to get used to your new size, but that’s why I summoned these polite young lads here.”

Dread rose within Adara’s breast as she watched the three orcs eye her up and down. Before, as with all sprites under their rule, they were a mere nuisance or served as a bit of amusement, but the looks she was given didn’t line up with that. Instead they leered at her, and one even licked his lips from tusk to tusk.

“No, no! Anything but this!”

“She’s all yours, boys,” Galthran yipped as he turned away from the scene with a farewell wave of his hand. “Have fun! I’ll be up on the deck to get some sun on these old bones of mine!”

Alone and without a weapon, Adara had no other option than to run. She turned on her heel, but that was as far as she got. The orcs piled upon her, grasping at her shoulders and arms and pulling her back with great force. The sprite fell back and hit the armored chest of one of the orcs, then she felt strong, muscled arms close in around her. She kicked, squirmed and squealed, but all to no avail. This orc had her in a firm hold; there would be no escape.

Hot, putrid breath washed against Adara’s cheek while the stench of an orc’s natural musk began to seep in. The sprite turned her head to avoid a ravenous kiss, but that in turn nicked her cheek with the orc’s sharp tusk. Another orc lunged for her chest and grasped her breasts through her tight navy leotard while another ran his calloused hands down her hip and over her leg, then back up to tug on the string of her leotard. This orc’s tugging was rough and perverse, going so far as to cause great discomfort for Adara as her leotard dug into her twat to such a degree that the lips could soon be seen.

“Stop, stop,” she cried out. “Please, st- mmpgh!”

A hand reached out and grasped Adara’s chin to turn her head. Soon rough lips were upon her own, and they were vicious! Again Adara struggled and protested with some muffled whimpers, but the orc was undeterred. Reciprocated or not, the kiss was happening. Even more, the passionate orc jammed his tongue past Adara’s lips and writhed it about with her own. More action was happening elsewhere, namely with her leotard. The many hands made light work of the fabric, ripping and tearing with great, perverse eagerness until the sprite’s assets were free and bare.

Those large, globular tits of hers tumbled out from their tight confinement and were quickly grabbed up by another orc. Lips attacked the creamy swell of Adara’s breasts, a tongue circled around the areolas and soon teeth were put into action nipping, nibbling and gnawing at the stiffening pink nipple. The final orc was using his mouth as well, licking a trail down from Adara’s navel to her groin. He busied himself with tearing into the sprite’s heeled long boots as the others had their fun.

Adara tried to push away the orc assaulting her breasts and turn her head away once again. Her body was heating up from this molestation in a way that Adara found absolutely disgusting. If she could just break free- But alas, there was no chance, and her pitiful resistance was getting on the orcs’ nerves. The sharp sound of metal hitting wood reverberated throughout the cargo hold as these rough and tough monsters discarded armor and weaponry to the side. Soon the orcs grasped her once again and tossed her back onto her ass.

“All that strugglin’ ain’t gonna do you no good,” remarked the fattest orc of the group. He pulled at his leather vest and belt and tossed them both aside. “Let’s work her up a bit more.”

Strong arms reached down to keep Adara’s form pinned to the floorboards while the orcs snuggled in close to her. She squealed in protest as one orc slipped past her legs, forcing them apart, and dipped his head into her crotch. Like a great, slobbery beast this orc had a fat, long tongue coated with cold, sticky saliva. He lathered up Adara’s pussy and drank in her scent for a good while before dipping in deeper, forcing his tongue past those pale lips towards the sweet pink flesh of her most sensitive sanctum. Nerves that had gone neglected for so long were stimulated, and soon Adara was feeling moisture that didn’t mix well with an orc’s putrid saliva.

Her heart pounded in her chest. Cheeks flushed with budding arousal, the sprite glanced at either side and found two large green cocks hovering close by. The other two orcs were on their knees beside her, poking and prodding her cheeks and chin with their gnarly dicks in an attempt to spear her lips. A deep lick of her folds right up to her sensitive clit got Adara to wince and purse her lips, and it was then that one orc struck. A cock was rammed into her mouth- forced deep enough to make Adara’s jaw ache. Her lips instinctively closed in around the rod as it went to work pistoning back and forth against her tongue, hitting the back of her throat.

In the flurry of stimulation Adara felt one of the other cocks be forced into her hand. She squeezed the meaty thing, figuring she could cause the offender some pain, but the slimy sausage turned into a stiff bone, and worse yet, the orc on the receiving end grunted in glee. For another minute she would be forced to jerk an orc off, suckle and stomach another’s cock hitting the back of her throat and a dripping tongue against her moistening cunt. Soon her folds were puffy and pink, and oh-so-inviting.

“C’mon, suck it better than that. What are you, some cheap two-copper whore?”

Tears pricked at Adara’s emerald eyes, but the orcs weren’t empathetic. On the contrary, one of them grasped her head by the hair and helped out his comrade by forcing her back and forth along his cock. She was their plaything for the day, after all. Relenting, Adara’s body worked against her by swaying her hips a bit side to side, and by finally jerking and stroking the cock in her hand. She lost her focus when the tongue against her pussy touched a foreign nerve, and from there her body trembled and soon rebelled by bucking those child-bearing hips of hers in ecstasy.

“Yeah! Yeah, there she goes; cummin’ like a cute little slut!”

A sour, sticky torrent of orc jizz filled her mouth as the fattest orc of the bunch unleashed his load. Adara gagged on the taste, but the orc kept his cock rooted deep inside and forced her to swallow. Her senses were in a daze, and yet the fun was only beginning! Soon after the sprite could get her bearings she was lifted up and placed atop an orc on his back. Knees weak from her orgasm, she could hardly resist being pushed down, grappled with and- when the orc down below had a good grip on those luscious hips of hers- impaled upon a, hot mammoth-sized cock.

“Nnngh! Th-that’s… It hurts!”

Despite her sultry appearance and mannerisms, Adara was a virgin, or rather, she had been. A trickle of blood seeped down the lucky orc’s shaft and made him hesitate, but then a second later the group was laughing.

“Woah! Jackpot! This little slut’s got a cunt fresh outta the box!”

And as the lucky orc speared inside her soon felt, Adara was ridiculously tight. Her inner walls were slick and smooth, and they didn’t yield as easily to an orc’s breeding rod as a human woman’s did. Straddled over this orc’s lap and deeply rooted around his cock, Adara could only shriek in some perverse mixture of pain and pleasure before that too was silenced with another orc dick. Her pussy was alight with sensations; alien nerves were being stroked and violated by the big hammer inside, and that cudgel reached everywhere. It even banged on the door to Adara’s womb from the possessive and greedy way the orc was pulling her down upon him with each and every thrust.

Adara’s head grew heavy, her sight grew dim and her thighs ached with each ragged thrust the orc down below was giving her. She couldn’t protest anymore, not with a fresh cock in her mouth. Standing up, the two orcs around her could manipulate Adara much better than before, so again they grasped her chin, grabbed her hair and went to work facefucking her without a single concern for her wellbeing. Her insides were just too warm and wet for the orcs to bother with any formalities! If Adara was too busy servicing one orc with her mouth, she would be forced to jerk off the other with her hand, though as time passed and her will crumbled, she wouldn’t need to be forced.

The positions changed repeatedly to allow the other orcs an opportunity to pummel Adara’s puffy pink puffy and cream inside. Orc cum was some nasty yet potent stuff, and quite virile. There had been no evidence of sprites being compatible with other races given the obvious size differences, but now that Adara was fun-sized and so perfectly received orc cock, the green lads were curious. They vowed to be the first ones to breed a sprite, and to do that, Adara was going to have to be a good girl and take much more punishment than this!

Pussy dribbling with natural juice and sticky orc cum, Adara whimpered as she was given a brief reprieve. The orcs had pulled out from her mouth and twat, and while Adara should have been grateful, a dark part of her lamented the absence of thick heat. Even her breasts felt lonely from just a few seconds of not being molested. Then the orcs were back at her again, only this time they held her in a suspended congress. Adara shivered and cooed at their manhandling once again and wrapped her arms around an orc’s shoulders for support; her soft breasts pressed against the sweaty green chest of her partner and her pussy lingered just above the bulbous tip of his cock.

“Hey sprite lady, I’m gonna help myself to this hole here,” chuckled a voice from behind.

A rough hand squeezed her ass for a split second before the thumb slid over and poked at the puckered star of her asshole.

“N-no, please… Not there,” Adara gasped.

But even as the orc behind her angled his cock against the forbidden backdoor, Adara felt her pussy quiver as a lewd, perverse desire took hold. She actually wanted to be fucked like this, to be treated like some piece of meat meant to be tossed around. Sweat trickled down her body, her heart pounded in her chest and, as the two cocks aligned themselves, Adara bit her lip in anticipation.

Two well-lubricated cocks entered her, one stirring up her cum-stained twat once again while the other forced itself deep up her ass. Adara’s toes curled at the penetration and she let loose a moan, her very first for the day. It hurt just as much as the first time, but now her mind had corrupted that pain into perverse pleasure. She had lost track of how many times she had cum, of how many times the orcs had cum inside her or over her, but she knew that it simply wasn’t enough. Pinned between these two orcs, Adara shifted back and forth while the two lads thrust up and into her, pumping their weight deep inside.

“I’ll go get some more boys,” offered the third orc, satisfied after his few rounds of fun. “Damn, this is great stress relief!”

The other two orcs grunted something in reply as the third strode out from the cargo hold. They were far too busy enjoying Adara’s holes! Working in rhythm, the two churned Adara to the best of their ability, hardly alternating unless one of them needed to take a little breather. Adara’s juices were trickling down the stiff orc rods and dribbling over their full balls in greater amounts than before while the orcs showed no signs of slowing down their assault. Like battering rams at a gate, they were content with pounding as hard and as frequently as they could until something gave out.

In this case Adara suffered through yet another orgasm, this one more powerful than all the others combined. Again her toes curled, her thighs ached and her hips seized up, but this was the straw that broke the camel’s back for her psyche. Her pussy squeezed the cock ploughing her ever-so-deeply and her asshole tried to pucker up once again only for her to scream in delight as the cock stuffed there pulsed and shuddered. She was milking the orcs now; demanding that they cum inside her just as before!

A torrent of scalding-hot jizz spilled from the two cocks and filled Adara up to the brim. Thick ropes smashed against the roof of her womb and ricocheted about, drenching her fertile fields tenfold and more, adding to the previous loads. There was so much semen pumped into her that a passing glance would make one believe this sultry sprite was nearly four to five months pregnant. Not to be outdone, the amount shot up her ass was equally impressive, though it didn’t retain well when the orc responsible pulled out to watch his handiwork spill out.

Adara was a ragged mess, her eyes half-lidded and dark with lust while her body twitched every so often from the slightest of stimuli. Cum stained her cheeks, breasts, hips and long legs while a steady stream trickled out from her sensitive twat like hot molasses. She was dislodged from her position, unceremoniously dropped to the floor and forced to put her mouth to work once again cleaning off her two darling partners. This time there was no resistance, and in fact, Adara pursed her lips to receive the greasy cocks with drunken zeal.

A set of thunderous footsteps echoed throughout the ship as a larger group of orcs approached. Roughly half a dozen or more of the green-skinned brutes piled into the cargo hold and took stock of the white-haired sprite servicing the first two orcs. They hooted, hollered and cheered at the sight while others were already undoing the bands and fastenings of their armor. 

“I see that you’ve been having fun, eh Adara?” Slinking in behind the group with a sinister, satisfied look on his face was Galthran. He moved in close to the sprite, his presence ignored as she was distracted by all the cocks pointed her way, and reached into the pouch on his hip. “And you boys… You’ve done a number on her already! However, she’s still got some fire in her eyes, and there’s still an entire crew to service. Well, that won’t do!”

Galthran pulled out a slim vial filled with a viscous, violet liquid mixture and popped the cork off the top. At first glance it could have passed itself off as perfume, or perhaps an exotic lotion, but the dark aura wafting about it told otherwise.

“Make her drink this,” the monk ordered as he passed the vial off to another orc.

The sprite eyed the vial of liquid with all due caution, but the scent of orc cum and sweaty cocks was too pungent for her to focus. On her knees and coated in a light sheen of sweat and semen, Adara turned away from the vial and tried to lap at a stiffening cock just to her side. Immediately one of the orcs reached down, grasped her chin and forced her to look up with an open mouth ready to receive the vile liquid. The foul-tasting stuff burned as it traveled down her throat before igniting a fire in her stomach, and her very soul.

Her loins began to burn with great, ravenous desire while the heart in her chest banged like a war drum. Nerves that had been tested and abused were now ultra-sensitive and crying out for stimulation. Even the faint breeze against her breasts and erect nipples was enough to make Adara cum! Like a puppy wanting a treat, Adara whined and shivered on her knees as her body primed itself for the depravity to come.

“Good girl! You like it? It’s a zeenium-infused aphrodisiac,” Galthran chuckled. “You’ll be up for hours on end, but these nice boys here will keep you company.”

The monk stepped away from the perverse powderkeg and watched it blow up in an instant. Adara begged for more orgasms, for more cocks, and the orcs delivered. They bent her over barrels and boxes, pinned her between each other, pounded her into the floor and generally fucked her in as many exotic positions as they could possibly try. Galthran cackled at the festivities and, as he turned away to attend to other matters, he couldn’t help but think that sprites like Adara would make for excellent whores. And just like that, Galthran had another nefarious idea in his repertoire that would get those stubborn louts in the bureaucracy to listen!


End file.
